<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Forest Desires... by NanixErka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113591">What the Forest Desires...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka'>NanixErka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forest as an entity, Gen, Old school fae rules, Shadow Puppet, Spooky, alternate endings, ish, kinda dadtcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Something new has entered its winding paths and crooked trees. Changed up the status quo, challenged the beings of the forest. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And for the first time in what seemed to be centuries.. The Forest <b>wanted</b> </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hat Kid &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subcon Forest wants for nothing...</p>
<p>Or so it seems</p>
<p>The Forest, for the most part, is only concerned with what you can offer it, and how you can service it through its most loyal charge, the being known as The Snatcher. </p>
<p>But recently… something has changed. </p>
<p>Something new has entered its winding paths and crooked trees. Changed up the status quo, challenged the beings of the forest. </p>
<p>And for the first time in what seemed to be centuries.. The Forest <i>wanted</i> </p>
<p>And what did it want? </p>
<p>The little hatted girl. </p>
<p>At first, it thought not much of her, like it does to most of the beings that cross into it’s paths. They found her amusing, as they do most trespassers. </p>
<p>But then she kept coming back</p>
<p>And her power, and her tenacity, and her ability to look their most powerful servant in the eye with a smirk and a cheeky giggle. </p>
<p>Oh, she was <i>perfect</i>. </p>
<p>Convincing The Snatcher to keep her around was quite easy, pushing their agenda by communicating with him through simple dreams. He claimed that he didn’t like the girl, but a simple dream with the fear of her leaving instilled… and so the “Death Wishes” were born. </p>
<p>And oh, how much fun they were having! </p>
<p>The Forest had not felt this lively in centuries! Since before it’s queen froze it over and its first contract formed with her prince! The vines carried her, the leaves parted so that the eternal night showed down to assist her sight. </p>
<p>She was The Forest's new favorite, and Snatcher only just realized when he saw a mushroom move ever so slightly to catch her when she fell from a tree. </p>
<p>Something uncomfortable settled in his nonexistent stomach</p>
<p>The Forest wanted the hatted girl, he realized. </p>
<p>And what The Forest desires.. It gets. And if it does not get… it <i>takes</i> </p>
<p>The Forest is many things, but above all it is selfish. Dangerously, and irredeemably selfish. </p>
<p>Perhaps before, he would not have cared. The Forest had wanted before, and he’d watched it take what it desired with not a care in the world.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t pretend like he didn’t have any affection for the child. Going through the Death Wishes and watching her fight like hell for the teased rewards, trading banter, a rapport had started. </p>
<p>The Forest was very aware of this… it was using this, as it always used him. He was used to it. </p>
<p>But he knew that the Death Wishes would only keep the child here for so long… and when The Forest realized that... </p>
<p>Well, he wasn’t really sure what it would try. There was a wild amount of ways The Forest could try to keep her, if it wanted her. Ranging from relatively benign to … not so benign. </p>
<p>And so, a few days after his revelation, while she was up in her ship, he floated himself out of the shadows</p>
<p>“Heya, kiddo! Takin a break from dyin?” He teased, trying to ease into the conversation. </p>
<p>She giggled at him, looking up from her book reading in the pillow pile. She didn’t even have her hat on, she was dressed in space-themed pajamas and her hair was being held up by the bow he’d gifted her after a death wish challenge. She had a cheeky, relaxed grin on her face, not a hint of fear in her features. </p>
<p>“Gotta stay healthy” She responded, curled up in a dark blanket, putting her book on her lap “Got another contract?” She asked, her head tilted. </p>
<p>“Not currently” he admitted “I came here to spook ya!” </p>
<p>She giggled again “You can’t spook me! I don’t even find you scary anymore” </p>
<p>The ghost rolled his eyes “This time it ain’t me you should be spooked by kiddo” </p>
<p>Hattie furrowed her brow “What then?” </p>
<p>Snatcher mentally prepped himself, wondering if his explanation would cut it. </p>
<p>“Sooo you know how The Forest is… alive, right kiddo? It's got personality, flair, a soul, almost!” </p>
<p>She nodded. Good, good start. </p>
<p>“Well, The Forest sometimes wants things, and like a bratty child, it’ll want things and will push its various residents to get it. Sometimes its a particular type of flower, sometimes it's an old artefact that had been stolen by some doofus… sometimes it's a person” </p>
<p>Her eyebrows furrowed “Person?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Sometimes someone's aura is so alluring, or their vibrancy calls out to The Forest, and The Forest wants to keep ‘em” He curled up all snake-like near her, leaning casually out of his coil “Getting what I’m telling you?” </p>
<p>“Uh, I think so. Why’re you tellin’ me?” She tilted her head. </p>
<p>“Well, why do ya think? You’re smart!” He partially teased. </p>
<p>“... Does it… want me?” She blinked. </p>
<p>“Ding! So maybe you might wanna… avoid The Forest from now on” He shrugged “You know, unless you want the forest to <i>swallow you up</i>” he leaned over her, his fanged grin right in her face, staring at her widened eyes. </p>
<p>But then she frowned “But I don’t wanna. I like the forest!” she argued. </p>
<p>“So you’re okay with The Forest deciding that it might wanna take you?” he glowered. <i>Why wasn’t she getting it? </i></p>
<p>“So what?” </p>
<p>“What do you <i>mean</i> so what?!” </p>
<p>“I can escape!” She argued “I like Subcon! I’m not gonna stop goin’ just cause you say it's dangerous” </p>
<p>
  <i>She wasn’t getting it!</i>
</p>
<p>He growled “Kiddo, you wanna know why I’m called the “Snatcher”?” </p>
<p>Her brow furrowed. </p>
<p>“Cause you snatch souls?” She reasoned. </p>
<p>“Hah! If only” he started “The Forest is the one that does the snatching, kid. I get all the blame for it” </p>
<p>Her fingers fiddled with the book in her hands, looking frustrated at his explanation </p>
<p>“<i>The forest gets what it wants</i>” he recited the old warning, whispered from parents to children back in Subcon’s old days “<i>And when it doesn’t get it, it takes it, and it will never be seen again</i>” </p>
<p>“.. But-” </p>
<p>
  <i>She still wasn’t getting it</i>
</p>
<p>“<b>No BUTS!</b>” He hissed, raising his voice and getting into her face. He watched her eyes widen with fear - an expression he hadn’t seen on her in quite some time. </p>
<p>“<b>Let me put this in simpler words. I’m <i>KICKING YOU OUT!</i></b>” He announced “<i><b>SUBCON’S OFF LIMITS TO YOU, BRAT!</b></i>” </p>
<p>Her eyes were misty, she looked so confused, so scared. </p>
<p>.. <i>Good. </i></p>
<p>“.... Go away” She tried to demand, though it came out with a childish whimper </p>
<p>He backed off from her, still glaring, trying to keep the danger in his gaze. </p>
<p>“ Go! <i>Away!!</i>” She screamed, her misty eyes finally turning to actual tears, throwing her book at him. He quickly dodged, falling into the shadows and away from her ship. When he came back up, he was back in his hollow, and took a deep breath he didn’t need. </p>
<p>That hurt more than he was expecting, but it needed to be done. </p>
<p>Subcon may be his home, and The Forest his master… but it didn’t deserve Hat Kid. </p>
<p>And after making her cry like that, despite his previous desire to do so… well, he didn’t deserve her either. </p>
<p>But she was safe </p>
<p>And if she had a lick of sense, she’d never come back to Subcon again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prelude to Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that he though a child alien <em>would</em> have a lick of sense was a bit short-sighted, but at least at first, it seemed to work.</p>
<p>She didn’t set foot in the forest for nearly a month.</p>
<p>The Forest itself was sulking and pouting, seeming angry at him. That was fine. He didn’t care all that much for how The Forest felt about him. They were contracted, connected.</p>
<p>Not like they could get rid of him.</p>
<p>One lonesome day, he was doing his rounds, and felt one of his traps go off.</p>
<p>Oh, Finally. He desperately needed a distraction.</p>
<p>He fell into his shadows, appearing to the hanging bag. Whoever was inside wasn’t struggling, which he found odd. Had they hit their head? That was no fun.</p>
<p>He swiped the bag open, and his voice caught in his nonexistent throat when a little girl tumbled out into his hand.</p>
<p>He felt his mane stand up on end.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no, no no no no - ! </em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t even think about it, he gripped her tightly in his hand before she could utter a word and dove into the dark, coming back up on her ship.</p>
<p>“What part of-!” He started to scold, before stopping in his tracks and getting a good look at her.</p>
<p>First off, she wasn’t even in her little outfit. She was in her pajamas - light blue with little duckies on them.</p>
<p>Secondly, she looked like she hadn’t slept in days, with frazzled hair and bags under her tired eyes.</p>
<p>And last was her extremely sour, angry expression.</p>
<p>“You’re a <em>big jerk</em>!” she yelled at him, standing in his hand, sniffling “You made me so mad I got <em>sick</em>! You big jerk!”</p>
<p>Snatcher blinked. Finally letting his confusion catch up to him.</p>
<p>“... What?”</p>
<p>She stomped her foot “Imma <em>Primean</em>!” She shouted as if that explained everything</p>
<p>“And I’m supposed to know what that is?”</p>
<p>Her misty eyes glared angrily at him and she sniffled again “Pri-primeans get<em> sick</em> when we’re really sad and mad!” She explained, wiping her face on her sleeve “You’re stupid and I hate you and I just got better enough to yell at you and- “ She wheezed, rubbing at her face again.</p>
<p>Oh, oh he recognized this. Some old part of his brain realized what was going on here. She was freaking out. Like, really, really freaking out.</p>
<p>“Hey! Hey, hey” He tries to get her attention “I- “ He abruptly swallows his pride “I’m sorry, okay? You weren’t getting it. I needed - I needed to keep you out. It was too dangerous for you.”</p>
<p>He shrunk himself down significantly moving her to her bed to sit down “its okay, okay? It’s fine. I know I'm a big peck-neck buttface, whatever you want to call me. You’re right”</p>
<p>She sniffles, and the wheezing turns to sobs as she tries grabbing at him, seemingly completely out of it.</p>
<p>As if he didn’t feel bad enough, she whined, making grabby hands at him.</p>
<p>Ugh, there goes all of his pride.</p>
<p>He reached out and let her grab onto him, listening to her mutter incoherently and whine about how mean he was and how bad she feels and he just let the guilt sink in.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how much time it took for her to calm down, but she did eventually stop crying, and kept her sour expression.</p>
<p>“... Kid-”</p>
<p>“Shut up”</p>
<p>Oh, yeah, she was mad. He wasn’t surprised</p>
<p>“No, kid, just let me-”</p>
<p>“No, SHut uP!” She coughed “I don’t wanna hear how you don’t trust me”</p>
<p>He groaned “Kid that’s not what I meant-”</p>
<p>“Shut! Up!”</p>
<p>“No you little brat, you’re going to listen to me!” he scolded “You wanna end up like me? Huh? Tethered to the forest, stuck in a never ending cycle of favors and entrapment with a selfish forest? Hm?”</p>
<p>She pouted further</p>
<p>“You don’t trust me..?”</p>
<p>“This isn’t about trust” He pressed “This is about a forest that will do whatever it takes to keep you”</p>
<p>She paused, her expression still remaining pouty and bitter, probably trying to stand her ground in some way.</p>
<p>“.. But… What if I made a deal m’self?” She sniffled again.</p>
<p>“.. What?”</p>
<p>“If I … talk to the forest.. And.. make a deal”</p>
<p>Snatcher’s brow furrowed “.. What kind?”</p>
<p>“Well… I wanna stay on earth” she sniffled again “cause I like it here.. And… maybe I can park my ship in Subcon? But can travel wherever?”</p>
<p>That…. Might actually work.</p>
<p>But it also might not</p>
<p>“Kid, I get the logic, but-”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>Now it was his turn to frown</p>
<p>“... I need you to trust me” she begged “Please?”</p>
<p>God, what a request.</p>
<p>“... Fine”</p>
<p>Her eyes brightened almost instantly, but before she could respond, she started to cough again.</p>
<p>“- but only once you’re no longer coughing up a lung - if you even have those” He griped, patting her back awkwardly. She just let out a weak giggle and rested in his fluff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>0o0o0o0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take more than a day or so for her to recover from her bad mood-induced sniffles, and he held her in one of his arms when they arrived back in the forest, not letting her feet touch the ground.</p>
<p>“... I’m taking you to a clearing” he advised “One where The Forest can more easily… communicate”</p>
<p>She just nodded, her expression so serious he nearly wanted to laugh.</p>
<p>But that would be unwise. He had to keep alert.</p>
<p>He had already told her that the minute the forest tried to grab her, he’d take her right back to her ship, and she couldn’t return to Subcon. She seemed confident that it wouldn’t come to that, but he wasn’t so optimistic.</p>
<p>When was he ever?</p>
<p>The clearing he took them to was small, covered in tiny, white flowers with a few larger lilly-alike ones fluttering at the edges. Vines tangled all among the trees here., and it seemed almost like this place was caged off from the rest of the forest.</p>
<p>“... Hello?” the little girl spoke out.</p>
<p>Several of the lilies suddenly bloomed to her right, the grass near her seemingly to flutter despite the lack of wind.</p>
<p>“I want to make a deal!”</p>
<p>The lilies tilted towards her, then paused</p>
<p>“... I wanna land my spaceship here, make it my home!” She announced.</p>
<p>There was a sudden cascade of further flowers blooming, a dramatic flurry of happiness.</p>
<p>“.....But, I wanna be able to travel outside the forest to see my friends?” She added, her fingers fiddling together un uncharacteristic nervousness.</p>
<p>The blooms of flowers stop their swaying, as if wind died, and there was a moment where the forest did not react to her words.</p>
<p>“... Did they say no?” She turned to look at Snatcher. “.. they’ll need something from you.”</p>
<p>He explained “collateral, for you to keep your promise”</p>
<p>She frowned “Well…” she looked back at the field “.. What do you want?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The endings will be coming :3c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Neutral Ending: The Forest's Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Shortest Ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My… Hat?” She nervously asked “You want... my hat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The root began to curl, almost gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensively, she tittered, thinking on the deal for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could even think of an answer, the root suddenly <em>pulled away from her, and- </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<strong><em>n</em><em>O!</em></strong>” Snatcher grabbed her off the ground, catching her hat before it could fall and watching the childish forest begin its tantrum, the ground erupting and cracking like an earthquake, its roots and vines and grasses reaching, reaching, reaching-!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to give her a final tug, <em>flying up, up-</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they were on her ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was shaking in his arms, one of her boots was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he hadn't even noticed that's why he'd needed to pull. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It… It didn’t let me say” She squeaked out quietly, clearly still processing what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I told you.. It’s selfish. Just the idea of you saying no… it didn't want to hear it” He evenly spoke, hearing her sniffle but not commenting on it. He floated over and gently placed her on her bed “Lemme see your foot, kiddo” He requested quietly<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still shaking, eyes glossing over and sniffling still going, but she followed instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ankle was a little tender bruises just starting to bloom, but she was fine overall, it would heal. She wasn't hurt anywhere else so far as he could tell. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her glassy eyes betrayed that she knew.. She knew exactly what this bad interaction meant. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. I’m sorry, kid” He lifted her head with his hand, attempting to lower his voice into something approximating soothing. “I warned you but… I’m not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting the Forest to react so violently." <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled again “Does… does that mean I'll never see you again?” She whimpered out, her voice hoarse <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?" He gave a bewildered expression "Kid, I-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re-You’re gonna leave again and ne-never come back-” She sobbed, covering her eyes with her sleeve in a feeble attempt to hide the tears<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, kid, come on, you’re gonna make yourself sick again I’m not gonna leave, not forever!” He panicked, shrinking slightly and prying her arm off of her face. Whatever heart he had left was breaking at the sight of her being so upset “I mean, come on, I’m right here! Do I look like I'm just gonna up and leave after that B-S?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled, already looking a bit feverish, but her eyes full of some sort of hope. “...Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, it's gonna have to be on your ship or somewhere else, but.. Yeah, I can still come up here to bug ya! Plus, you’ve still got contracts to complete, hm?” Snatcher winked, one hand summoning up a blank contract as a tease. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a wet smile. Then her expression turned thoughtful. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Ya ever been to Nyakuza metro?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is a “Nyakuza”? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One down, Two to go :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bad Ending: The Forests Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Worst Ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My… Hat?” She nervously asked “You want my hat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The root began to curl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nervously, she tittered, thinking on the deal for a few moments. “Uh…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before she could answer, the root suddenly pulled away from her, and the earth beneath her started to tremble. She looked down, noticing quite suddenly that roots began to pull away from the dirt. Faster that she could ever react, they grabbed at her, the earth beneath her crumbling away-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No!” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snatcher reached to grab her, hand desperately outstretched. She screamed  as she was pulled under, eyes wide, shock evident- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then silence, nothing but turned soil and twisting roots where she was standing, where she had been swallowed whole </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snatcher stared in disbelief at the space where she once stood, thoughts and fears resurfacing, unbidden from his own memories. And then, he looked up and bared his fangs at the stiff trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em><strong>“WHERE IS SHE??”</strong></em> He shouted out, his voice not even attempting to conceal any of his anger with the entity, his rage palpable in the buzzing air</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing but wind in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong><em>“YOU DIDN’T GIVE HER A CHOICE, YOU DISGUSTING, WHITHERING THING!”</em> </strong>He continued “<em>She- She wanted to say yes! She wanted to BARTER with you!!</em>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several flowers bowed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t- don’t you fucking <em>dare</em> act guilty now, you-” The ghost stopped himself, clenching his fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a rustling of leaves, and several bushes seemed to part, pointing back towards his hollow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost flew quickly and quietly, weaving through the trees as his brain tried to piece together how to approach the subject with the child, until he paused, floating just above the moat next to his hollow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared in at his oversized chair, where a small form was resting, whips of dark-looking energy seeping off of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders slumped. This is exactly what he didn’t want. He turned back to the blackness of the forest. The Dwellers and Subconites were far away - the smartest thing to do, considering his simmering anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Never… <strong>Never </strong>speak to me again</em>” he solidly stated to the cold air “<em>You went too far this time. I never want to hear a peep from your horrid aura again</em>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for any sort of response, floating into his hollow, and deciding to take a smaller, for manageable form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting her to be awake, wide eyes staring blankly, with tears gathering rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was left of his heart sank into his feet, leaving him stuck, standing before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he’d seen her like this before.. Even if last time was a glamour, a teasing gift, a fun little costume for her to wear whenever she wished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forced herself up on her hands, looking up at him, the crystalline tears contrasting sharply with the hazy blackness of her face, she whimpered a bit, before muttering out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right… “ She hung her head in shame “i-i’m so- soh-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lead feet finally moved, and he climbed himself up on the chair, reaching and gathering her into his all-too-human looking lap, gripping her tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>No, no. No sorry. Never say that again</em>” He practically ordered, his voice hoarse with his still simmering rage “<em>You are not at fault. Not at all</em>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t respond, but turned into his chest to hide her face as she started to cry, perhaps not completely understanding what had happened to her.. But knowing enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snatcher’s mind wandered about what had to be done now. She had to know about what was needed, what would be done with her ship, her relationships, her health-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wheezed out another sob, and he shook those thoughts from his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Later, <strong>Later</strong> you idiot! She needs you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of the afterlife can wait. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Forest made a mistake, perhaps its worst mistake in several hundred years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The price was a precious little life, a vibrant soul brought low by selfishness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if it was the Forest’s mistake, it was his as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He adjusted the sobbing child in his arms, leaning on the back of the chair, cradling her as gently as he could, leaning his head on hers and shutting his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d take care. She would want for as little as he could manage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She deserved that much. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Good Ending: The Forest's Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>She looked up at him with a smile that seemed almost unbearably optimistic, with only the slightest hint of sadness</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s just a hat, Snatcher”</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My… Hat?” She nervously asked “You want my hat?” </p><p>The root began to curl. </p><p>She took the hat off, and looked at it thumb gliding along the brim with a contemplative look. </p><p>“Hmm..” She looked at the forest, and then up to Snatcher, who was floating close to her with an unreadable expression. </p><p>“... Okay” </p><p>“Wh-” Snatcher seemed baffled at her answer “You sure kid? You love that hat” </p><p>She looked up at him with a smile that seemed almost unbearably optimistic, with only the slightest hint of sadness</p><p>“It’s just a hat, Snatcher” she answered, before putting the hat down on the ground, watching with wide eyes as the thin vines took the hat and seemed to…. Swallow it up, nothing more than small, white flowers erupting from its place. </p><p>“Well.. I guess we should get your ship and uh, land it then?”  Snatcher recommended, and she nodded, slightly startled when he grabs her and they dive into the shadows, popping back up on her ship. </p><p>“... That went way better than I was expecting” Snatcher admitted. </p><p>“Heh… uh… me too” Hat admitted, leaning her head into him, and the two didn’t say anything for a few minutes, seemingly happy to just be there. </p><p>“So… how do you fly this thing down?” He asked. </p><p>“Carefully” She answered. </p><p>-- </p><p>It was indeed a careful process. </p><p>The descent into the atmosphere was agonizingly slow, and the locating of an area large enough for the ship even more so. </p><p>But once she did, the ship landed carefully without a hitch, the rear of the ship kissing the edge of the forest. </p><p>Hat kid slumped in her chair and sighed in deep relief. </p><p>Snatcher very suddenly popped up in her cockpit, startling her a bit “Hey there! Looks like you landed without a hitch!” </p><p>“No thanks to you” she lightly teased</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t wanna bug you while piloting this clunky thing!” He retorted. </p><p>Hat gave him a tired smile, but before she could get up , the ship suddenly began to tremble and shake!</p><p>Snatcher suddenly grabbed her out of her chair, holding her close to his chest where she couldn’t feel the trembling. . . </p><p>And then it stopped. </p><p>“... What was that?” </p><p>“ I don’t know” Snatcher admitted, looking out the window and freezing </p><p>“Huh? What’s-” She caught what he was looking at. </p><p>The field she’d landed in, which was mostly just grasses, had erupted in a cavalcade of beautiful, multicolored wildflowers that swayed gently in the wind. It looked like something out of a movie. Her eyes then caught something at the edge of her windows, and noticed branches </p><p>She jumped out of Snatcher’s arms, and ran over to her “door” shoving it open and jumping out, and backing away from her ship, the awe she felt was evident on her face. </p><p>Snatcher followed her behind, and looked at the Ship with a mixture of surprise and amusement</p><p>The Forest had staked its claim. </p><p>Several trees had grown quite suddenly around the ship, entrapping it, keeping it firmly in the forests’ grasp. It was.. Honestly a little beautiful-looking. </p><p>“Wow… '' Hat stared, tilting her head “It… looks like a home, I think” </p><p>Snatcher was honestly relieved she wasn’t afraid of The Forest. It was a good sign. </p><p>“Hey kid, I have somethin for ya” </p><p>She turned to face him “Hm?” </p><p>He “snapped” his fingers and a bright, golden ribbon appeared, floating before her. </p><p>“It’s not a hat, but…” </p><p>She looked at the ribbon with surprise on her face, but then it bled into a big, delighted grin as she grabbed it, eagerly tying it around her ponytail into a slightly sloppy bow</p><p>“I love it!”</p><p>Snatcher snorts “Kid, that looks like it was tied by a toddler” </p><p>“Well its not like you can do better! You don’t even have thumbs!” </p><p>He raised an unimpressed brow twisting around her to the bow and fixing it out of her view, amused by her teasing giggles. </p><p>“There, happy?” </p><p>She turned around to thank him, only to see a form that she’d never been witness to </p><p>“Wha-” </p><p>“Shush” He sheepishly shut her up “Don’t get used to it.” </p><p>She gave him another grin, and reached up to hold his hand “Can ya give me the grand tour?” </p><p>“What? You’ve been coming here for months!” </p><p>But then she gave him a pleading expression and he caved instantly, grabbing her off the ground and setting her on his now-existent hip. Her smile didn’t leave, and her eyes looked about the dark wildflowers - bursting with a life and color he hadn’t seen in quite some time. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, and looked out with her for a moment. </p><p>“... Welcome home, kiddo”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an idea I needed to get out of my system. </p>
<p>There will be 3 endings: </p>
<p>- The Forest's Blessing</p>
<p>- The Forest's Desperation</p>
<p>- The Forest's Curse</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is the best? Who knows :3c</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>